Featured Article Archive
May 2008 The Snow Kids are the current Galactik Football champions and the main characters of Galactik Football. The team was created by Aarch, 15 years after the great Akillian ice age. Each of the players use the flux known as The Breath of Akillian which was a flux that had appeared to have vanished when the ice age began. The current team consists of D'Jok, Mei, Tia, Thran, Mark, Micro-Ice and Yuki. June 2008 Rocket is the former captain and midfielder of the the Snow Kids. He is the son of Norata and Kira and the nephew of the Snow Kids coach Aarch. Rocket was suspended from the team after he used The Breath to save the life of his teammate and girlfriend Tia, he currently plays Netherball, a version of Galactik Football where there are no rules, he remains the best player in Genesis Stadium. July 2008 A New Hope is the second episode of Galactik Football to air, during the episode Aarch had set up a training centre where people could come to try out for his team, Clamp sent each individual through his holotrainer where they were placed through an exersise that Aarch though best suited their abilities. It was also the first time that The Breath of Akillian was used by Tia. At the end of the episode, Aarch chose seven players for his first lineup: D'Jok, Ahito, Sinedd, Thran, Mei, Tia and Micro-Ice. August 2008 Galactik Football is a French animated television series, co-produced by Alphanim, France 2, Jetix and Welkin-Animation. It follows the story of a futuristic football team - the Snow Kids - as they try to win the Galactik Football Cup for their home planet Akillian, with the help of The Flux - a mystical energy, specific for every planet. The show was first aired in English on Satellite channel Jetix UK in summer 2006, to correspond with the 2006 FIFA World Cup. It's first run was used to promote the Jetix Kids Cup 2007. On June 20 2007 Jetix Europe announced it had acquired a second 26 episode season set to begin airing across Europe in Europe 2008. It started in United Kingdom on the 5th April 2008 with one new episodes even though the jetix uk website said it start on the 4th with two new episodes. September 2008 The Breath of Akillian (more commonly known as The Breath) is a form of Flux that has developed specifically to the planet Akillian. The flux manifests itself a cloud of blue energy that surrounds the player and the ball when used on it. The Breath is the flux used by the Snow Kids. The Breath originally was used by The Akillians however the flux disappeared 15 years prior to the series when the Metaflux exploded on Akillian and caused the ice age. The flux gives the players advanced speed, jump and agility, it has also been shown to act like a shield against other flux's such as The Metal Scream and The Heat of Xenon. October 2008 Akillian is the home planet of the Snow Kids and the central location througout the first season. Akillian was once a beutiful eutopia before The Metaflux accidently exploded on its surface, causing the planet to tilt over. This caused an Ice Age to suddenly begin and caused the disappearance of the planets flux, The Breath of Akillian. 15 years after the explosion, Aarch (a player from the planets former team The Akillians) returned to form a team, eventually creating The Snow Kids. When the Snow Kids won the Galactik Football Cup, Akillian regained some of its lost glory. The central locations on Akillian include Planet Akillian, Rocket's Cave and the Akillian Stadium. November 2008 The Cyclops' Flux (the Brainwave) is a form of flux that has developed specifically to the Cyclops Planet. The flux manifests itself as a stream of green rings that emit from the eye of the user. This flux is used by The Cyclops. This flux has only been seen twice (once in both seasons). Is effect is to mentally disorientate other players through telepathy, the full effects have only been once when the Cyclops used the technique against Sinedd. The flux can be resisted though as seen when Luur threw off three Cyclops players using the flux together in season 2. December 2008 Return to Genesis is the 27th episode of Galactik Football and the first episode of the second season. Since winning the Galactik Football cup four years previously, the Snow Kids return to Genesis Stadium after qualifying in unseen preliminaries. Ahito however is not shown at a press conference due to the fact that he has been striken with some sort of unknown illness. Rocket is also congradulated on his placement on the newly formed All Stars team. February 2009 The Technoid Security Robots are one of the most common robots seen in the series. Their purpose is to protect the citizens, hunt down and capture pirates, guard off-limits areas and follow orders of Technoid Officials. The robots are equpt with Lasers that are able to slowly cut their way through steel doors and critically injure a person, the laser can be fired as shots or in the form of a beam. The robots also have the ability to take the form of other robots as seen in The Pirates when they take the form of Callie's camera robots. These robots are also easy to trick as Artie managed to disable a robots memory by using a small device. The robots also have some sort of Artificial intelligence as they have the ability to speak and understand each other even if they do not have free will. April 2009 - June 2010 Akillian is the home planet of the Snow Kids and the central location througout the first season. Akillian was once a beutiful eutopia before The Metaflux accidently exploded on its surface, causing the planet to tilt over. This caused an Ice Age to suddenly begin and caused the disappearance of the planets flux, The Breath of Akillian. 15 years after the explosion, Aarch (a player from the planets former team The Akillians) returned to form a team, eventually creating The Snow Kids. When the Snow Kids won the Galactik Football Cup, Akillian regained some of its lost glory. The central locations on Akillian include Planet Akillian, Rocket's Cave and the Akillian Stadium. July 2010 The Shadows are a Galactik Football team and the primary adversary of the Snow Kids. The players (excluding Sinedd), all have grey alien like faces and are not afraid to break the rules during a match. Their coach is Artegor Nexus and their flux is The Smog and their home planet is The Shadow Archipelago. In Season 1, the team made it to the finals of the Galactik Football Cup however they were beaten in by The Snow Kids, in Series 2 they made it to the quarter finals where they temporarily left the tournament after an explosion at their home planet caused their flux, The Smog to vanish temporarily. After its sudden reappearance, the team was allowed to play in the semi finals against The Xenons where they were again eliminated from the competition. As of Season 3, Snow Kids player Mei officially joined The Shadows after accepting an offer from Sinedd. Category:Galactik Football Wiki